ultimaonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Ultima Store
The Ultima Store is an in-game store that allows players to shop for a variety of in-game items with sovereigns, a virtual currency that can be purchased from the Origin store. The sovereign balance is stored in the master account wallet. Most items previously purchased from the Origin store that could be redeemed for in-game items are now available for purchase with sovereigns from the in-game Ultima Store. Expansions, booster packs, and game time codes still must be purchased through the Origin Store, as these items are applied directly to the account. Accessing the store To access the Ultima Store, players must first be out of combat and in a safe log-out area such as an inn or a house where they are an owner, co-owner, or friend. In the classic client, click the Help button in the character paperdoll and select "Ultima Store" or click on "UO Store" in the toolbar. In the enhanced client, access the main menu and select "Ultima Store", or click the UO Store icon in the default hotbar. Store navigation Items in the store are divided into several categories. Click on a category name to view items in that category. * Featured: Items that are new, popular, or on sale. * Character: Items that can be used by the character. * Equipment: Equipment that can be used by the character. * Decoration: Items that can be placed in a home or on a ship. * Mounts: Mounts that characters can use to ride around on. * Miscellaneous: Miscellaneous items. * Promotional Code: Used to apply any existing promotional codes previously purchased from the Origin store, or apply promotional codes obtained from the Origin store. * FAQ: Opens the Ultima Store webpage for more information and FAQs Items can be searched for by entering text in the search dialogue at the bottom of the Ultima Store and clicking the "Search" button. Players must wait 30 seconds between each search. Filtering Using the "Sort By" box, players can sort items by: Name, Price (High to Low), Price (Low to High), Newest, and Oldest. Purchasing items Each item listing has a description, which can be viewed by hovering the cursor over the item. The item price is given at the bottom of the item listing. To purchase an item, click on the item and enter the quantity to purchase in the new window that appears. Clicking "Okay" adds the item to the cart. To checkout, click on the "Cart" button at the top right of the window. The cart will display each item, the quantity, and the cost. The total cost is displayed at the bottom. The quantities can be changed in the cart and items can be removed with the "Remove" button. To complete the purchase, click "Buy" at the bottom right, which will trigger a confirmation window. Purchased items will be placed in the player's backpack. If there is no room in the backpack, a message will be displayed indicating that space is needed. Once space is available, the items will be delivered. Most items in the store are not account bound, but some items have item restrictions, all of which are listed in the item description. Store inventory Character Equipment Decorations Mounts Miscellaneous Category:Ultima Store Category:Ultima Online